Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
If your page has been deleted, leave a message on this page with your reason as to why it should be undeleted. And please, please, PLEASE sign your posts, either with four tidles (~) or the Signature button. Page Deletion My page, Salazar vs. Martinez, was deleted because the main character was over powering, but I wanted to add that my OC is indeed a Deity and of supernatural context. I'm sorry the story didn't imply more of it. I figured a later story would explain the creation. I hope someone will overview again and give it another chance.TheScripterOfTheGoddess (talk) 20:57, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Dedris needs to come back My page was deleted by Furbearingbrick. The explanation to why he/she did it was it was "CLICHE". There was A LOT of originality put into that page and in the short time it was up I managed to get a LOT of hype over it through xbox/real life friends and family. I find it absolutely absurd that it was taken down, I plan to make a good many stories revolving around games NOT BY NINTENDO. This needs to be put back up, please I've spent many hours on it and even developed a HD picture for it. As a side note: The game, if you noticed, played a small key role in the pasta, but it didn't revolve around a "Haunted Game". The "Haunted" object was both the computer + the red-laced tarp. The spirit was irritated that they took the two halves away. The game played a SMALL role in building suspense. Python played the major role in it. DeadlyCunning (talk) 7:41AM Page unfairly deleted My page was deleted by furbearingbrick. since it was marked unfinshed, previously I removed the tag unfinished but another mod added it back, I don't have another copy of the story and spent alot of time on it, it was called To Wither Away. thanks. Finginn (talk) Finginn (talk) 13:06, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Same here, the reason being not descriptive enough, but that event (Very Scary Night) actually took place and it was very difficult to recall specific details, only the major ones that impacted the story. shaggysoawesome :PLEASE SIGN YOUR POSTS WITH FOUR TILDES (~~~~). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:44, January 22, 2013 (UTC) i'm an idot and new I didn't realize that i couldn't fix my post and repaste it. I had saved Super Mario Eclipse on my computer and fixed it before repasting it so i would like to know if i could reposte it. If there is anything i need to do to get it back i will i tryed to make it as origanal as possible. ----User:Xcizer Gurkan100 (talk) 15:55, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Confusement Hi. I have a question about the deletion of Scootaloo.EXE. Why does it keep getting deleted? It's my 1st creepypasta ever and I worked hard on it I know what you're thinking, and it might be "Why is this guy asking this?". well, the Scootaloo.EXE creepypasta is inspired by the famous creepypasta, Sonic.EXE. my creepypasta will still be read on my DeviantArt account, but I also want it to be seen by many creepypasta Wiki users. So I hope you can can consider about letting Scootaloo.EXE stay on the Wiki. User:DarkDash (user talk:DarkDash) 10:03PM, November 14, 2012 No offense, but the story was awful, Also, read this. - Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 03:21, November 15, 2012 (UTC) It was most likely deleted due to the new "No Spin off rule" . [[User:Shining-Armor|'_SA']] 19:00, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I was just asking. I don't know very much about the making of Creepypastas but I'll try to improve. I'm not mad or anything. it's just that I'm new here and I'm hoping that someone can help me with some of them The other people I'd like for Broseph.doc to please be permitted to stay on Creepypasta Wiki with BROSEPH.jpg and the Categories (Entities, People, Lovecraftian, and Cryptids). Thank you, and if this helps to make your decision, perhaps fellow Creepypasta readers will say "What a story Mark" (in the positive way of course) and accept Broseph.doc as one of their favorite tales :D "Wake up", Herobrine uttered.... "Come on, you'll be late for work" (talk) 19:39, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Sonic Scarypasta "Sonic Scarypasta" - It might have been a Horrible Troll Pasta, but it was one of those hilarious ones like GOODBYE SPONGEBOB and Oblivion is Oblivion. Getting rid of that was like getting rid one of the most important piece of HTP on this site. You shouldn't really be deleting shit off the site just because there's a Trollpasta Wikia. That Wiki is terribly unorganized. BRING BACK THE HTP. Jabronis 05:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Admin your right ill just put the story on a blog because its more of a blog then a pasta Zackishere 21:23, March 13, 2012 (UTC)Call Of Duty Weird Number Glitch It would be awesome if you could delete my most worst pasta i have ever created and that is the monster in my headZackishere 22:50, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Dude that's what deletion nomination is for. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 15:50, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Sonic.exe2 Umm, hi, I'm here about the deletion of my Creepypasta, Sonic.exe 2, I understand that I shouldn't restore it by myself, but you think you could bring it back instead of putting in the Trollpasta wiki? I'm not trying to troll anyone with it, I'm just giving what Sonic.exe fans want and that's a sequel. If you had looked into my last work, Sonic.exe, you could see why I tried to make a sequel, because the first pasta, Sonic.exe was damn good, people have made fan art and videos of the pasta, and it's not fair that you're depriving them of the sequel. I don't get why you think it's not good. It doesn't deserve to be called a Trollpasta, I was trying to make a sequel for my pasta's fans, and I request that you bring the deleted sequel back please, not just for me, but for Sonic.exe fan everywhere. BRING BACK SONIC.EXE 2 PLEASE. JC-the-Hyena 21:13, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Wrong Place Hello, I may be treading on holy ground, but there is something in the Suggested Reading catagory that needs to be deleted. "A Good Man is Hard to Find" is not a Creepypasta in the slightest. It's a work of short fiction by a well respected author, Flannery O'Connor. The story is a word for word copy and paste from the original material. Published material might I add. Roxonnc 20:33, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Published work is accepted here. There is no reason it should be deleted. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 15:50, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Pokemon Crazy Diamond Look, can someone please put Pokemon Crazy Diamond (and its associated images) back up? I know it wasn't THAT scary, but neither is Jeff The Killer. I'd at least like it to be put up on Trollpasta. PkmnCrzyDmnd 20:47, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll consider it. Not sure f I can bring back the images though, I've never tried that before. VISUALSHOCK! SPEEDSHOCK! SOUNDSHOCK! NOW IS TIME TO THE 68000 HEART ON FIRE! 01:43, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door My pasta was just deleted for being unfinished even though I had put in the tags that it was, in fact, unfinished meaning that I would be working on it tomorrow, unlike most people though, the only copy of mine was on here. I'm not going to force you to readd it (not like I could, you guys are the admins) but could you readd Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door? Wildluigi77777 19:33, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Dude... that's exactly the point of the Unfinished Page category. So we can see when that category was added in order to delete the page. Unfinished pages aren't allowed period. There is a good chance, in fact, that you, in all reality, would probably forget it even existed (your pasta I mean) by tomorrow. Verdict: Appeal denied. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 19:36, June 29, 2012 (UTC) "Birthday Scenario Game": That pasta was completely finshed, but it got hit with "incomplete" and it got deleted, even though it was completely fine. Can it be put back? Someone21 (talk) 14:15, August 25, 2012 (UTC)Someone21Someone21 (talk) 14:15, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Jimmy Neutron Lost Episode The pasta "Jimmy Neutron Lost Episode" shouldn't have been deleted. Someone has edited it and created good details in it. Please restore it.User:SlenderMario THE FOREST My pasta THE FOREST was deleted for somewhat no reason I have talked to the admin who deleted it and he told me to go here.Please restoe it it is the only copy I have ok. Heh, another one who think's I'm male. Also, please sign your posts. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 00:39, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Pokemon No Lies Version My Creepypasta, Pokemon No Lies version, was deleted, but I don't know why. The message said they were triming the hedge. It wasn't supposed to be a TrollPasta or anything, and I don't get why it was deleted It was in all the right catergory, it was in the article listing, everything I was supposed to do when I put it up. If you could at least tell me why it was deleted, maybe I could understand why. I would prefer it if it was restored though. :/ User: JirachiStudios Sactull Hi, I'm wondering why my pasta "Sactull" got deleted. I worked on it for a long time and i want it back please. The Glitch Dragon from Zelda: Skyward Sword Hello, I'm just want to know. Why my Creepypasta Story was remove? I work on it as hard as I can. No, it's not a true story (just like other Creepypasta Storys). I came up with this Creepypasta when most of you all ready know what happens after visit The Thounder Dragon first on The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Where you end up having Game Braking Glitch and never continue the story. I also came up when what happens if you update The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Save File from the Patch CD from a Stranger you don't trust. I work on it as hard as I can. It takes me about 5 - 24 Hours to complete writing story. It takes me about 3 - 24 Hours to read my own story and make sure it's perfect. I also, made a picture of Patch CD by using Photoshop and it takes me about a hour to finish making a picture. Please, restore my story! Of Radaxian Kings! Hello, i would like to appeal for my story "Of Radaxian Kings!" to be restored. I messed up the first time around by not adding an article listing when i first posted it. I only just managed to retrieve my email address back from yahoo due to hacking only to find that my pasta had been deleted. I was unsure of what to do as i had not been able to get on my account, having forgotten the password and being unable to change it for the longest time. I re-uploaded it again only to find out that i could not re-upload a deleted story and have it deleted again. I'm very sorry that i did not completely read the rules through upon returning. Please return the story to the wiki, i worked a lot on it, and although i know it needs some grammar repaired, i honestly put a lot of thought and work into it in an attempt to make a genuine creepy pasta that was unique. If you can restore it, it would be appreciated. --Radaxian (talk) 03:16, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Please sign your posts. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 17:56, December 23, 2012 (UTC) hey my post was deleted accidentelly when i was deleting some of my history on the cpu i really hope to get it back up my story was called my experienceKitty chesnut (talk) 23:27, December 26, 2012 (UTC) The Regular Show Theory I know why mine got deleted grammar and paragraphs and spelling. I tried re-posting a newer and better version. it got deleted once more, and now I know why. I'm a young writer and female so it's hard to write with all the time on my hands. I am sorry about re-posting it, I had no idea it was a rule. if you could restore it,I worked on it very hard and wish for it to be on my favorite site, I will be very grateful and I am very sorry for all this.--Heyo56 (talk) 04:16, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Deathwish Hi. I was wondering why my creepypasta was moved to the trollpasta website when I tried to direct it to be a creepypasta. I probably wrote it off on the wrong foot, and I was wondering if it could be permitted on the creepypasta wiki. I'm really sorry if I did get off on the wrong foot while writing. If it's too vague I'll do a rewrite on the beginning. Have a good day. EvilBatLemons (talk) 19:12, December 31, 2012 (UTC)EvilBatLemons Already restored. 19:14, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Curse of the Gameshark: Pikmin 2 I was indeed told why it was deleted, however, it was my first pasta and had no idea that I was supposed to put it on OC and user submissions. I apoligize for this mistake, and the pasta was only there for a month before it was deleted. I am about to post the one for the wind Waker, so just please give me some advice and some tips, I am a 13 year-old writer and I don't have much experience. Thanks anyways, Thebluepik1 (talk) 23:45, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Me and Hir It appears my story, Me and Hir, was deleted do to it being a "wall of text," which is understandable except that it was written purposefully as one run-on, stream of consciousness sentence to reflect how disconnected the narrator is with reality. This is how I prefer to write my fiction. If you understand, please restore the story. If not, I implore you to advise me on how I can adjust my writing to better suit your standards while still maintaining my stream of consciousness style. Thank you. --MisterLeporidae (talk) 21:02, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Super Slash Bros Hello. About 3 days ago, maybe more, I posted a creepypasta based off of the N64 with the game Super Smash Bros, and it was randomly deleted for being 'generic'. I feel that it was not a generic story, considering I'd never previously heard of the use of in game characters being forced to fight in a creepypasta, and I was also wondering why a lot of stories here that are generic remain hosted when mine got deleted. I apologize if this sounds like me being a smart-Alec, but I really do ask these questions sincerely. I also mean no offense to the authors of the certain generic stories I had in mind, but if the opinion of the guy who removed my story is popularly shared, then I also have a generic story. But I feel that it can't be that generic to the point that it should be removed. Thank you for reading this, and I'm sorry for reposting, but I was sure that it was removed accidentally. (Mainly because in my opinion, my story is not all that generic, the only majorly generic part being the title.) --Dudephish (talk) 17:25, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Midnight Bust Hello. My pasta Midnight Bust was deleted and had the comment what are you twelve I don't understand why it was deleted and the comment what are you twelve wasn't really necessary. Please tell me what I did wrong or tell me how to edit it so I fix it and repost it i know it wasn't because how short it was i have seen shorter that are still on the site. --Jminman145 (talk) 18:19, January 13, 2013 (UTC) It was poorly-written, incredibly corny, and like I said, it felt like a 12-year-old wrote it. VERDICT: Appeal denied. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 18:26, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok I understand and will do better on my next one --Jminman145 (talk) 18:30, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, next time you should take time to make your story actually scary and well-written. (And no, adding tons of gore doesn't necessarily make something more scary.) [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 18:36, January 13, 2013 (UTC) The Store I had thought of a good idea, and i decided to make an account. I made a creepypasta called "The Store" and i tried to do my best so people will like it. It got deleted! It said it was trollpasta, but i ACUALLY put effort into it, unlike the story "Gameboy Advance". Please bring it back, I didnt even have time to show my friends the story! Imthescatguy (talk) 00:39, January 17, 2013 (UTC) For now I've added it to Trollpasta Wiki, so it's not really lost. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 00:42, January 17, 2013 (UTC) aww well why is it a trollpasta? it took hours to think of it (yeah thats bad for a first creepypasta) Imthescatguy (talk) 00:51, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Just because it's on Trollpasta Wiki doesn't mean it has to be a trollpasta. It's for hilariously awful stories too. FOR EXAMPLE! [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 12:47, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Furbearingbrick please don't delete my creepypasta life's inferno for unfinished. It's the first part of a series! I hope you'll understand. ````Death Jump 64 Uhhh, Death Jump, I think you should look at this. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 12:50, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Meta Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance